Salah Pelet
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Aomine beli parfum, niatnya sih buat gaet Mai-chan. Tapi kok yang kegaet malah orang lain. Waduh salah pelet dong! AoKi, AoMido/MidoAo, AoAka. Enjoy reading!


**Salah Pelet**

 **Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

 **Pair: Harem!** **Aomine**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Drama, humor, gaje**

 **Warning:** **Hotel!AU,** **sho ai, yaoi, ooc, typo, aneh dll**

 **Humuphobia jaga jarak please, ini zona bahaya buat kalian :D**

 **Rated: T aja yah XD**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ok, transaksi selesai, tinggal tunggu barang datang." Gumam seorang pria gagah berkulit tan eksotis berambut biru berwajah sangat macho dihadapan sebuah PC layar cembung. Jari jemari panjangnya menari-nari diatas _keyboard_ , sesekali tertawa mesum, bergumam aneh dan entah apalagi."Mai- _chan_ akan menjadi milikku."

 **-Flashback-**

"Perhatian kalian semua. Hotel kita mendapat sebuah kehormatan karena seorang model papan atas akan menyewa hotel ini selama tiga hari untuk pemotretan majalahnya." Koor antusias dari para _Office boy, Bell boy, Cleaning service, chef, Trainee_ , serta jabatan lainnya menggema di ruang auditorium hotel tersebut.

Bisik-bisik antar karyawan dengan topik 'model siapa?',' _Hand shake_ gratis 'kan ya?','Wah! Aku harus minta tanda tangan', dan bisikan lainnya.

"Para crew, staff dan model tersebut akan datang seminggu lagi. Persiapkan yang terbaik, buat mereka nyaman selama ada disini, kalian mengerti?"

"Yes, Sir!"

Sosok berambut merah itu mengangguk bijak. Anak buahnya memang bisa diandalkan."Oh satu lagi. Modelnya adalah Horikita Mai."

"Horikita Mai?!"

"Ya, maka dari itu hotel kita tertutup untuk umum selama mereka disini. Sekian. Dan Kembali bekerja." Pria berambut merah tadi undur diri diikuti pria berambut hijau dibelakangnya. Para staff hotel berbondong-bondong meninggalkan ruang auditorium itu. Kecuali satu orang, yang masih bertahan dengan senyum mesum.

"Mai- _chan_."

"Aominecchi!"

"Dia akan kesini."

"Ahomine!"

"Aku akan melayaninya dengan sepenuh hati."

"Mine-chin."

"Aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku."

"Aomine-kun."

"Mai-chan~ Mai-chan~ Mai-chan~ Ma_ _Ckris_ _SETAN!"

"Jangan ada yang bertingkah selama mereka disini. Terutama kau Aomine Daiki. Jika kau macam-macam_"

Gesekan benda berkilau membuat si tan merinding seketika.

"Maaf, _Sir_!"

"Kalian semua kembali bekerja!"

"Baik, Sir!" sahut para karyawan berambut warna-warni itu serentak.

.

.

.

"Aominecchi, bawa koper-koper itu." Kata seorang _Captain Bell_ berambut pirang dengan name tag 'Kise Ryouta' sambil menunjuk beberapa koper besar yang teronggok di bagasi mobil.

Sang _Bell Boy_ yang dipanggil 'Aominecchi' mendesah lelah. Kenapa pekerjaannya harus mengangkati koper-koper itu. Hidup memang susah, nak. Dengan berat hati si _bell boy_ bername tag 'Aomine Daiki' berjalan lunglai menuju mobil di depan pintu masuk hotel.

Dia melirik teman satu apartemennya yang menjabat jadi _Door man_ sedang menyeringai ejek kearahnya. Shit! Si alis cabang itu minta dikuliti rupanya. Ok, sabar Daiki seminggu lagi kau akan bertemu dengan calon istrimu (Mai-chan) dan kau akan menjadi kaya. Dengan senyum bangga mengembang si _bell boy_ mulai mengeluarkan koper-koper itu dan memindahkannya ke troli.

Setelah selesai dengan tugas mulianya Aomine bergegas menuju lobby. Tips yang tamunya tadi beri lumayan cukup untuk membeli majalah ero Mai-chan edisi musim panas. Waw~

"Aomine-kun berhenti tersenyum seperti itu. Kau akan membuat kesan buruk untuk hotel ini." Aomine mendengus tak suka pada sang _Front Desk Agent_ Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda baby blue itu sudah membuat hayalannya hancur.

"Diamlah Tetsu kau membuat hayalanku hancur."

"Aku tidak sengaja." Gumam sang _Front Desk Agent_ dengan raut datar. Aomine heran bisa-bisanya si pemuda beraut datar mantan adik kelasnya itu bisa bekerja dibagian penerima tamu. Kenapa bukan dirinya saja? Dasar tidak adil.

Dia tak ambil pusing dengan kedataran raut sang _Receptionist_ dan berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko menuju lokernya.

 _/Pst apa kalian tahu, aku baru saja membeli parfum ajaib/_

 _/Ajaib, Apa maksudmu Moriyama-san/_

 _/Parfum itu bisa membuat seseorang tergila-gila padamu sekali pandang/_

 _/Apa ada benda yang seperti itu?/_

 _/Tentu saja ada, aku membelinya jauh-jauh di seseorang yang disebut Dukun dari negara kepulauan yang jauh dari sini/_

 _/Apa sudah terbukti?/_

 _/Kalian meremehkan parfum ini? Apa kalian tak ingat, beberapa hari yang lalu aku membuat tiga door girl dinner denganku!/_

 _/Waaah! Boleh kami meminta sedikit?/_

 _/Beli sendiri!/_

Acara bisik-bisik dari tiga orang _office boy_ sukses membuat telinga Aomine berdenging. Aha! Dia punya rencana brilian. Tunggu Mai-chan, tunggu calon suamimu yang tampan ini.

 **-End Flashback-**

Setelah enam hari menunggu kedatangan si paket, akhirnya paket yang berharga tak murah itu sampai di apartemennya. Betapa gembiranya sang _bell boy_ sampai jingkrak-jingkrak membuat teman satu apartemennya menatap heran.

"Kau kenapa _Aho_? Senang sekali sepertinya."

"Paketku datang _Baka_ gami! Lihat! Dengan ini Mai-chan akan menjadi istriku."

Kagami Taiga, _door man_ memandang temannya dengan ekspresi kasihan.'Kasian sekali dia, apakah hidupnya seberat itu sampai dia menjadi seperti ini?' Kagami hanya bisa menatap iba pada temannya itu. Andai uangnya berlebih dia ingin membawa Aomine ke panti rehabilitas. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang dia –Kagami- yang sedang ada di ruang TV bisa mendengar cekikikan dari mahkluk dim itu, _creepy isn't it_?

"Akhirnya mimpiku akan menjadi nyata. Bye-bye hidup pas-pasan, bye-bye troli, bye-bye apartemen murahan, bye-bye _Baka_ gami!" Ok, orang itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Kenapa nama Kagami juga dibawa-bawa?

.

.

.

Ini dia hari yang Aomine Daiki nanti-nantikan. Artis Idolanya akan _check-in_ hotel pukul 9 pagi. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi dia akan bertemu calon istrinya. Aah tidak sabar sekali rasanya.

Para staff sudah dibagi tugas mereka masing-masing. Sungguh beruntung Aomine mendapat kesempatan untuk membawa koper sang model. Sungguh berbunga hatinya, mimpi apa dia semalam? Oh Semalam dia bermimpi menikah dengan Mai-chan, ngomong-ngomong.

Mobil BMW mewah berwarna metalic-black berhenti di depan pintu masuk hotel, diikuti dibelakangnya beberapa mobil yang diyakini berisi para staff dan perlengkapannya. Para door man dan door girl dengan sigap menuju posisi mereka masing-masing. Para _bell boy_ pun bersiap dengan barang-barang yang akan mereka angkut. Khusus Aomine dia masih menunggu perintah dari Kise, captain bell hotel Teiko.

Sang _Front Office Manager_ , Akashi Seijuurou meyambut sang asisten redaktur majalah dengan senyum sejuta yen, sang FOM keluar dari image sadisnya. Benar-benar mengagumkan.

"Aominecchi." Bisik si _Captain bell._

Mata biru safir itu menatap tak berkedip sosok wanita berambut coklat pendek yang baru saja keluar dari mobil.

"Aominecchi."

Ternyata dia lebih cantik dilihat langsung.

"Aominecchi."

Dan 'itu'nya benar-benar besar.

 **Buk**

"I-itte!"

"Jangan melamun, cepat ambil kopernya." Kise berujar kesal, orang dim itu benar-benar merepotkan.

.

.

.

" _Otsukaresama_ , letakkan saja disana."

Ah, suaranya benar-benar terdengar sangat merdu.

" _Arigatou_ , ini tips untukmu Aomine-san."

Dia tahu namaku! Pekik Aomine girang dalam hati. Tolong, Aomine kembalilah ke duniamu, name tag itu tertera jelas siapa namamu.

Urgh tangannya benar-benar lembut~

"Ehm, kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu Aomine, kembalilah."

'Sial! Dasar katak sial. Kedudukanmu sebagai asisten si merah chibi itu tak akan ada apa-apanya saat aku menikah dengan Mai-chan.' Ok ini hanya gerutuan Aomine dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Aku akan memakai parfum ini. Dan aku akan ke kamar Mai-chan." katanya dengan penuh kebanggaan.

 _Srush-srush_

"Selesai, sekarang tinggal ke kamar Mai-chan. Dan kami akan hidup bahagia selamanya." Hayalan pemuda dua puluh lima tahun itu semakin menggila.

Dia berjalan dengan kepercayaan diri penuh. Mengabaikan pandangan aneh dari karyawan hotel yang ia lewati. Mengabaikan mahkluk kuning yang juga berjalan didepannya. Dan_

Kejadian berlangsung dramatis.

 **\\\BRRUUK/**

" _I-itte_! Aominecchi kalau jalan lihat-lihat donk!" Aomine menatap panik siapa orang yang adu badan dengannya tadi.

"Maaf Kise!" buru-buru Aomine membantu atasannya berdiri. Si pirang itu sibuk mengusap-usap pantatnya yang nyeri."Kise, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Kise memicing kearah Aomine."Tentu saja sa snif-snif_tidak sakit. Aku baik-baik saja." Mata almond itu menjadi lembut."Aominecchi kau mau makan malam denganku nanti?" dan nada bicaranya terdengar sensual.

"H-ha? Makan malam? Apa ini ulang tahunmu?" tanya Aomine jangan lupakan tampang bodohnya.

Kise mendekat kearah Aomine, jemari lentiknya menelusuri dada bidang Aomine yang terbalut baju _bell boy_ berwarna merah terang.

"Err Kise." Aomine tampak risih dengan kontak yang Kise buat. Tangan tan itu menepis tangan putih milik Kise yang terus menggerayangi badannya.

"Aominecchi, aku tak tahu kalau kau tampak sangat tampan."

Si biru membusungkan dadanya, bangga. Yah dia memang tampan, kenapa pria pirang ini baru menyadarinya."Yah, aku memang tampan." Seringaian bangga melengkung di bibir tipis itu.

Kise tersenyum miring."Jadi tuan tampan, apa kau tak ingin memberiku sesuatu? Pujianku tidak gratis tau."

"He?" Aomine menatap Kise dengan raut bingung. Namun si pirang tak ambil pusing, dia malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah si tan.

"Hei! Kise wajahmu terlalu dekat!"

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa Aominecchi, aku hanya ingin melihat ketampananmu lebih dekat."

"Tapi ini terlalu dekat. Sudahlah, aku sedang ada urusan." Dengan seenak jidat Aomine menepis wajah Kise dengan tangan kanannya. Dan pemuda itu segera berjalan meninggalkan Kise yang merengut sebal.

.

.

.

Berkat mahkluk pirang itu waktunya untuk berjumpa dengan Mai-chan jadi molor. Lagian apa-apaan tadi perlakuan Kise padanya aneh sekali. Hhiiie Aomine jadi merinding sendiri mengingat sentuhan dari Kise di dadanya. Oh ayolah dia pemuda yang normal seratus satu persen, ingat itu. Yah meskipun Kise, tampan sih, wait! Pemikiran konyol dia itu calon suaminya Mai-chan, jadi lupakan atasan berisiknya itu.

"Aomine, kenapa kau ada disini _nanodayo_. Bukannya aku kepo hanya saja bukan waktunya kau berkeliaran _nanodayo_."_jeda. "Tempatmu bukan disini _nanodayo_ , lagi pula tak ada koper yang kau bawa."

 _Oh shit_! Datang lagi penganggu.

"Emm manager yang menyuruhku." Aomine memandang malas pada sosok hijau di depannya.

"Akashi? Menyuruhmu? Tumben sekali nanodayo."

"Aku menggantikan Moriyama" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya dan berjalan cuek melewati Aomine yang masih diam ditempat. Aomine mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli dan berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya.

 **Sret**

"Mau kemana kau Aomine?"

'Shit, aku kira mahkluk hijau ini sudah pergi'. Gerutu Aomine dalam hati. Si tan berbalik badan menghadap atasannya secara langsung."Saya sedang bekerja Midorima- **san**."

Aomine mengerjab beberapa kali saat melihat laki-laki dihadapannya menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam."Midorima, kau kenapa?"

"Kau wangi sekali _snif snif_." Wajah berkacamata itu mendongak.

Bulu tengkuk Aomine meremang. Oh God, dia merasa aneh dengan tatapan Midorima."Eem Midorima bisa kau menjauh. Kita terlalu dekat." Aomine semakin risih karena Midorima terus mengendusnya. Ini benar-benar diluar _image_ Midorima. Mengerikan!

"A-aku harus pergi!" dengan perjuangan yang cukup Aomine bisa melepaskan diri dari kukungan badan Midorima. Entah sejak kapan pose mengendus Midorima jadi pose mengungkung Aomine di tembok.

Mai-chan bisa salah faham!

Aomine berlari meninggalkan Midorima yang terdiam di tempatnya.

.

.

.

"Semoga anda nyaman berada di hotel kami Horikita-san." Pria muda bersurai merah itu membungkuk hormat di depan pintu. Wanita cantik bermanik coklat itu tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih atas keramahtamahan anda Akashi-san."

"Silahkan beristirahat." Wanita itu mengangguk dan menutup pintu.

 **Blam**

Akashi menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Dia jarang sekali berhadapan langsung dengan tamu hotelnya dan itu cukup merepotkan. Mata merahnya melirik sosok biru tua yang tampak sedang mengintipnya dari balik belokan lorong.

"Ada apa Aomine? Kenapa kau ada disini?" nada dingin dan cuek yang sudah sangat melekat padanya.

"Sa-saya sedang memantau keamanan hotel, sir." Jelas itu kebohongan yang paling buruk.

Akashi berjalan mendekat."Kau bukan _security_."

"Me-meraka kekurangan orang, sir."

"Tak ada yang memberitahuku tentang hal itu." Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya."Eem, karena ini mendadak, dan saya ditunjuk Kiyoshi-san untuk membantu."

Pemimpinnya itu tampak mengangguk. Yeah! Dia memang berbakat akting, sangat cocok jika bersanding dengan Mai-chan~

"Begitu? Baiklah, bekerjalah dengan baik." Si _navy blue_ menghembuskan nafas lega, tinggal satu langkah lagi dan Mai-chan _your husband_ _is_ _coming_ ~

"Daiki."

Eerr siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang."Kau mau kemana?"

" _S-sir_ anda baik-baik saja?"

" _I'm fine_." Pelukan dipinggangnya semakin erat.

Aomine tak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan apapun tapi tangan-tangan itu membuatnya geli." _Sir_ , bisa anda melepaskan pelukan anda?"

"Memangnya kenapa, aku nyaman seperti ini."

 **Glup**

Kenapa atasannya bisa seperti ini?

Jangan-jangan...oh tidak tidak, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam Daiki. Mungkin si merah chibi ini kepalanya terantuk hingga dia memeluknya.

"Kau wangi, mau makan malam denganku?"

 _Oh holy shit_ , kata-kata itu sukses membuat Aomine de javu. Tidak salah lagi ini pasti gara-gara parfumnya! Aaaa tidak! Teriak Aomine dalam hati. Dia melirik takut-takut ke sisi bawah-kanan. Sang atasan tampak sedang mengusap-usap pipinya dibadan Aomine. Itu geli bung!

" _S-sir_ maaf mengganggu tapi saya harus pergi!"

Dengan berat hati Aomine merelakan _quality time_ nya dengan Mai-chan dan menggantinya dengan kabur dari pelukan posesif sang bos. Ini siaga tiga, dia harus segera menyelamatkan orientasi seksualnya!

.

.

.

"Hosh-hosh-hosh." Dia berhasil kabur, syukurlah. Maafkan dia kami-sama, dia sungguh tak bermaksud membuat teman-temannya belok. Diakan hanya berniat mencari jodoh, itu saja.

"Aomine-kun?"

Bulu kuduknya meremang seketika. Menoleh patah-patah pada sosok yang sudah ia duga siapa pelakunya.

"Te-tetsu! Menjauhlah!"

"Kenapa?" pemuda itu malah menelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau akan terpesona padaku, jika dekat-dekat."

Kuroko memasang tampang cengoh."Kenapa aku harus terpesona padamu, Aomine-kun? Kulihat kau tak ada menarik-menariknya."

 **Ohok**

Jleb sekali **.**

Ah demi keamanan banyak orang, Aomine harus bersembunyi ketempat aman. Dimana-dimana?

Kamar mandi! Ide bagus, dia akan kembali setelah efek parfumnya menghilang. Ok, ini ngenes sekali. Uangnya habis dan dia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi. _Great_ , hebat!

.

.

.

 **THE END**

Eeemmm halo XD

Sebenernya ini ff lamaaaa dan sebenernya ini mau dibuat lebih panjang lagi x"D

Tapi karena ideny udh stuck yaudah dibikin segini aja x"D

Semoga suka xD

Salam,

 **Narin**


End file.
